Final Fantasy X Last Lagaan DELAYED
by Reishin Amara
Summary: The story of Tidus with a twist. Upon being swallowed by Sin, Tidus finds a strange machine with a large face. This is Gurren. See how everything changes and even the appearance of a TTGL Character. Tidus X Rikku X ?


Disclaimer:  
I don't own Final Fantasy X or X-2 and do not own Tenga Toppa Gurren Lagaan. All credits for material appearing from those series goes to Square Enix, Gainex, and respected partys.

Author's Note:  
This is going to be a LONG fanfiction since of course, IM HAVING TO PLAIN THE GAME TO GET THE LINES THEY MOSTLY SAY! However dont expect everything to be the same,though they do have that somewhere on this website. Well anyway, I hope you enjoy.

**Prelude:  
**

It was sunset at a land of ruin with everyone gathered at the fire,their weapons perched on top of a nearby gravel. There was alot to look back on now that they had come this far. A young man stood up from the group and as he was walking away he touched the shoulder of the young woman that had turned to look at him, reassuring her he'd be back. He climbed up the nearby hill, looking off at the ruins, fully taking in the image.

Tidus: "Listen to my story. This may be my last chance."

* * *

_**Final Fantasy X - Last Lagaan**_

* * *

**Zanarkand:**

One moment Its the match of the year, the next, everything is chaos...had that been a new weapon of Bevelle? 'No way...' Tidus thought,but then he saw _him_...so naturally he ran up and asked.

Tidus: "Auron! What are you doing here?"

Auron: "I was waiting for you."

Tidus: "What are you talking about?" Tidus asked him while thinking Auron had finally had a screw go loose.

Auron was what you would call eccentric, he never had been very talkative to anyone and when he did talk it sounded very stern, but right now, he wasn't just going to walk away without answering any questions. So Tidus ran after him in search of those answers. Things just kept getting stranger and stranger. First mayhem, monsters, and stuff that was just plain weird, and now Auron was standing on a levitating section of street talking to and about to feed Tidus to a mega-monster... and then he heard him, his father Jecht, and woke up in a strange space, floating in the air similar to as if he had been in a Blitz Sphere.  
He looked around seeing a strange world around him and a platform below,so naturally, he swam to it. Someone was standing on it....Jecht...him...a face?A machine? Whatever it was, it had a cockpit, so he looked closer. Suddenly everything around him flashed white and the lights closed in. He felt himself flung into the machine as he fell into a unexpected sleep again. Right before the light reached him though,the hatch sealed shut on the machines head keeping him safe inside.

* * *

**BAAJ TEMPLE**:

He came to, hanging half out of the strange machine, the hatch had apparently re-opened once it was safe. Tidus looked around to see where he was, observing only ruins what were flooded and a storm spread as far as he could see, along with a bird of some sort. The machine he was in had washed up onto the steps of a platform that had a sphere attached to on of its three still standing columns.

Tidus: "Hmm..no good, cant read it." he thought to himself.

Tidus looked down to see a recess in the control panel of the machine and paused a moment. He walked over to the machine and tried to insert the sphere into the recess.

Tidus: "I wonder if.........................BINGO!"

The sphere fit and the machine stood up, giving him a good look at it. It was three fourths his size, bright red, and had a giant face on it, apparently a form of robot. He didn't have time to think about it as a radar came on on the machine's main screen and showed a object detected nearby. Tidus climbed in and maneuvered it across the water to a small structure, finding a slightly different sphere on the ground. Before he could examine it however, his new machine ate it and a light bashed him in the face harder than a blitzball. When he recovered, he knew a whole new language and the mecha's screen displayed, ~Cache Complete.~ ~You have earned the rank of Al Bhed Sycdan.~ . Tidus only had one question now...

Tidus: "What's an...Al Bhed?"

Not to far off sailing towards the same ruins, Tidus was very soon about to get his answer. Along with a world like one he never expected!

* * *

How did you like my new fanfiction? I have alot of intentions for this story, one being that it is actually a FFX, FFX-2, and TTGL Crossover. Alot is going to be different in this fic compared to the usual storys. Including a triple pairing among many other pairings. But of course, when I said this is going to have FFX-2 in it, I don't mean that Im going that far out into the series, I mean that characters from it will appear much earlier. Also a few characters who appeared before are going to receive OC names possibly. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
